1201
by gladiolus92
Summary: Pengumuman Sequel dari FF '1201' KAISOO!
1. Chapter 1

**Gladiolus92 presents...**

 ** _©1201_**

 **Summary:**

 **Kisah di balik angka 1201**

 **Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (Girl), Oh Sehun, Kim Joonmyeon, and others.**

 **Genre: Horror, Crime, Angst, Hurt, slight! Romance**

 **Disclaimer: All cast isn't mine**

 **WARNING! Death Characters | Failed Horror**

 **Gender Switch | AU | OOC | ONESHOT | TYPO(s) | DLDR | NO PLAGIARISM!**

* * *

Namanya Kim Jongin. Dari namanya saja langsung bisa diketahui bahwa ia adalah orang Korea, lebih tepatnya Korea Selatan.

Meskipun nama itu sangat khas Korea, namun Jongin tidak dilahirkan dan tidak dibesarkan di Negeri Ginseng tersebut. Lelaki itu mendapatkan nama khas Korea karena ayahnya adalah Warga Negara Korea. Sang ayah menikah dengan seorang wanita asal China, dan setelahnya mereka pindah ke China. Itulah sebabnya Jongin tidak lahir dan tumbuh besar di Korea, tapi di China.

Ayahnya bernama Kim Joonmyeon, seorang pria berusia 40 tahunan yang memiliki sebuah perusahan besar di Korea. Perusahaan itu resmi dimilikinya setelah ia menikah, dan karena setelahnya ia pindah ke China, ia mengontrol perusahaan itu dari China. Beberapa kali dalam setahun pria itu kembali ke Korea untuk mengurus satu dan lain hal terkait dengan urusan perusahaan.

Ibu Jongin bernama Zhang Yixing, seorang wanita keturunan bangsawan di China. Jadi bisa disimpulkan bahwa Jongin berasal dari keluarga kaya raya.

Jongin sekarang berusia 20 tahun, dan sekarang ia beserta keluarganya kembali ke Korea. Iya, benar-benar kembali untuk menetap di negara yang berada di Asia Timur itu.

Ini adalah tahun kedua Jongin di universitas, dan terpaksa ia menjadi mahasiswa transfer karena kepindahan keluarganya ke Korea. Beruntung karena salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul dengan suka hati menerima Jongin meskipun saat ini bukanlah periode penerimaan mahasiswa baru.

Sebenarnya bukan perkara sulit bagi Jongin untuk hidup di Korea meskipun ini adalah kali pertama pemuda itu menginjakkan kakinya di tanah sang leluhur. Jongin menguasai Bahasa Korea karena sejak kecil ayahnya mengajarkan bahasa itu padanya. Jadi kiranya tak akan jadi masalah bagi Jongin untuk beradaptasi.

Lagipula, salah satu anak buah ayahnya sempat mengajaknya menjalani _tour_ singkat keliling kota kemarin, dan Jongin banyak belajar dari acara jalan-jalan singkat itu.

Jongin merasa optimis akan bisa menyesuaikan diri di tanah Korea. Oleh karena itu, ia ingin hidup mandiri tanpa kedua orang tuanya selama di Korea. Pemuda itu meminta izin untuk hidup di rumah kontrakan ataupun di sebuah kos sederhana, namun rupanya sang ayah memberikannya satu hal yang melebihi permintaannya. Sang ayah memberikannya sebuah apartemen mewah yang terletak tak jauh dari universitasnya.

Jongin sempat menolak pemberian ayahnya—ia bukan tipe anak yang suka berfoya-foya dengan kemewahan. Namun rupanya sang ayah tidak menerima jawaban _tidak._ Lagipula, sang ayah berkata bahwa apartemen yang diberikan untuk Jongin adalah apartemen yang dulu ia tinggali semasa kuliah, jadi itu bukanlah apartemen baru. Karena hal itulah akhirnya Jongin menyetujui keinginan sang ayah. Ia setuju untuk menempati apartemen yang terletak di pusat kota itu.

Dan disinilah Jongin sekarang. Duduk di bangku belakang mobil, dengan seorang sopir yang mengemudikan mobil tersebut. Pemuda tinggi itu memang belum diizinkan untuk memiliki mobil sendiri saat di Korea karena dinilai belum hafal betul mengenai wilayah Seoul dan sekitarnya. Tapi ayahnya berjanji untuk membelikannya sebuah mobil jika waktunya sudah tepat.

"Paman..." suara sengau Jongin melantun memecah keheningan di dalam mobil. Sang sopir yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Paman' menyahut sopan, dan Jongin kembali bicara, "Berapa lama ayahku menempati apartemen yang sekarang menjadi milikku?"

Sang sopir terlihat mengerutkan keningnya seakan berpikir, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, "Kira-kira empat tahun, Tuan Muda. Itu kalau saya tidak salah ingat." Dari _rear-view mirror_ ia bisa melihat Jongin mengangguk paham, dan ia bicara lagi, "Seharusnya Tuan Muda membiarkan pelayan membersihkan apartemen itu dulu sebelum menempatinya. Tempat itu pasti sangat kotor karena sudah lebih dari 20 tahun tidak ditempati."

"Tidak apa-apa, Paman. Aku bisa membersihkan tempat itu nanti," Jongin menjawab dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya. "Oh iya, Paman. Apa Paman tahu alasan ayahku pindah ke China setelah menikah? Aku selalu penasaran dengan hal itu, dan aku sudah bertanya pada orang-orang terdekat ayah, tapi mereka tidak tahu alasan ayah."

"Maaf, Tuan Muda. Saya tidak tahu alasan Tuan Kim pindah ke China setelah menikah. Mungkin Anda harus bertanya langsung pada beliau." Dari _rear-view mirror_ , sang sopir bisa melihat Jongin menghela nafas lelah, jadi ia bicara lagi, "Tapi banyak yang bilang, Tuan Kim memutuskan untuk pindah karena Nyonya Zhang yang memintanya. Banyak yang bilang, Nyonya Zhang kesulitan beradaptasi disini."

Jongin tak menimpali penjelasan sopir kepercayaan keluarganya. Ia selama ini merasa penasaran kenapa keluarga kecilnya memutuskan untuk pindah ke China padahal perusahaan mereka berada di Korea. Ia ingin bertanya pada ayahnya maupun ibunya, tapi ia tak pernah melakukannya. Bisa dibilang, Jongin tidak terlalu dekat dengan orang tuanya. Ia merasa ada jarak pemisah antara dirinya dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Tuan Muda..." suara sang sopir kembali terdengar, dan itu memecah lamunan Jongin. "Kita sudah sampai. Apakah Anda membutuhkan bantuan saya untuk membersihkan apartemen?"

Jongin tak lantas menjawab, dan ia justru mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Rupanya saat ini mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti di depan sebuah gedung apartemen yang besar dan tinggi. Mereka benar-benar sudah sampai rupanya.

Jongin kemudian memakai jaketnya yang tadi sempat ia lepas, lalu menjawab pertanyaan sopirnya, "Tidak perlu, Paman. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Terimakasih sudah mengantarku."

"Jangan sungkan, Tuan Muda. Anda bisa menghubungi saya kapanpun jika Anda ingin bepergian. Tuan Kim memerintahkan saya untuk menjadi sopir pribadi Anda untuk sementara waktu. Besok saya juga akan mengantarkan Anda ke kampus."

Jongin mengangguk sekali sambil tersenyum simpul, lalu berpamitan dan bergegas keluar dari mobil. Pria berkulit kecoklatan itu selanjutnya berjalan menuju gedung apartemennya. Hidup barunya akan segera dimulai di tempat ini...

* * *

Kamar nomor 1201. Itulah apartemen yang akan ditempati oleh Jongin sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Apartemen itu sekarang miliknya, jadi ia sendiri yang berhak menentukan sampai kapan dirinya akan tinggal disana.

Pintu kayu dengan tulisan angka 1201 akhirnya terbuka, dan pemandangan pertama yang menyambut Jongin adalah kegelapan. Ini adalah kali pertama Jongin berada di tempat itu, jadi ia sama sekali tak tahu seluk beluk tempat yang akan ditinggalinya itu. Termasuk, ia tidak tahu dimana letak saklar lampu yang akan membuat tempat itu terbebas dari kegelapan.

Alhasil, Jongin meraba-raba dinding untuk menemukan benda yang biasanya berwarna putih itu. Dan ketemu, saklar lampunya ternyata terletak tidak jauh dari pintu apartemen. Tangan Jongin segera menekan saklar lampu yang baru saja ditemukannya, tapi rupanya hasilnya nihil. Lampunya tetap tak menyala.

Jongin menghela nafas berat. Kemungkinannya ada dua. Bola lampunya perlu diganti, atau justru saklarnya yang perlu diganti—atau mungkin keduanya. Tidak ditempati selama lebih dari 20 tahun sepertinya membuat dua benda itu rusak dan perlu diganti dengan yang baru. Jongin jadi cemas, jangan-jangan semua lampu di apartemen itu juga tidak mau menyala?

Si pemuda akhirnya mengangkat bahu acuh, kemudian kembali meraba-raba dinding untuk mendekat ke arah jendela. Ia tahu bahwa semua apartemen di gedung itu dilengkapi dengan jendela yang ditutupi oleh gorden—ia tadi bisa melihat hal itu dari luar gedung. Dan yang sekarang ingin ia lakukan adalah menyibak gorden di jendelanya supaya cahaya mentari sore bisa masuk lewat jendela itu dan menerangi ruangan.

Jongin harus berjalan perlahan karena ia sama sekali tak bisa melihat apapun. Lelaki itu juga memilih untuk tetap memakai sepatunya karena ia tak tahu benda apa yang mungkin berserakan di lantai. Ia mencari aman, itu saja.

Kegelapan seakan membutakan mata Jongin. Indera penglihatan benar-benar tidak bisa digunakan, jadi ia menggunakan tiga inderanya yang lain untuk saat ini. Tiga inderanya itu adalah indera peraba, indera penciuman, dan indera pendengaran.

Lewat tangannya sebagai indera peraba, Jongin menyentuh barang-barang yang ia lewati. Dari telapak tangannya, Jongin tahu bahwa semua benda di apartemen itu ditutupi oleh kain, dan kainnya sangat berdebu. Lewat hidungnya sebagai indera penciuman, Jongin bisa mencium bau yang tidak bisa dikatakan enak. Bau debu, menurutnya. Tempat itu benar-benar butuh pengharum ruangan, pikirnya. Kemudian lewat telinganya sebagai indera pendengaran, Jongin bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya dari belakang.

Jongin sedikit terkesiap sehingga pemuda berparas rupawan itu menghentikan gerak kaki jenjangnya. Adakah orang lain di tempat itu selain dirinya? Pikirannya langsung mengarah pada satu sosok.

"Kau kah itu, Paman?"

Jongin berpikir bahwa orang yang ada di belakangnya adalah sopir yang tadi mengantarkannya. Barangkali sopir kepercayaan keluarga Kim itu tidak tega meninggalkan Jongin sendirian, jadilah pria setengah baya itu kembali untuk membantu Jongin.

Tapi Jongin tak mendapatkan jawaban dari arah belakangnya. Yang ada, ia merasa suhu di ruangan itu bertambah dingin. Padahal ia yakin bahwa AC di ruangan itu belum dinyalakan—bisa jadi AC di tempat itu justru rusak.

Lama-lama Jongin merinding. Rambut-rambut halus di tengkuknya sepertinya berdiri karena suhu dingin yang sepertinya berpusat di belakangnya. Perasaan tidak enak tiba-tiba menyergap benak pemuda itu. Apa tadi ia lupa tidak menutup pintu depan sehingga ada orang yang masuk lewat pintu itu?

Cepat-cepat Jongin berlari ke arah tempat yang ia yakini berjendela dan cahaya bisa masuk dari jendela itu jika kain gordennya ia singkap. Dan untungnya Jongin langsung menemukan jendela yang ia cari, dan dengan tergesa pemuda tampan itu menyingkap gordennya.

 _Srek._ Akhirnya berkas-berkas cahaya sore langsung berebut memasuki apartemen Jongin. Lelaki berambut coklat tua itu bahkan sampai harus menyipitkan matanya karena merasa silau.

Setelah bisa beradaptasi dengan cahaya sang mentari, Jongin segera membalik badannya. Mata tajam lelaki itu menyapu ruangan, mencari-cari sosok yang tadi sempat membuatnya panik. Namun rupanya pencariannya tak membuahkan hasil. Di ruangan itu tak ada orang lain selain dirinya. Dahi pemuda itu berkerut. Ia tadi mengira bahwa ada pencuri yang masuk, namun ternyata ia salah. Hanya ada dirinya di ruangan itu.

Jongin mencoba untuk menepis seluruh pemikiran negatifnya. Dengan langkah pelan, pemuda itu mulai menyusuri tempat tinggal barunya. Matanya menelisik sekitar, dan ia mendapati semua benda di ruangan itu ditutupi dengan kain putih. Barangkali itu dilakukan supaya benda-benda di ruangan itu tidak berdebu.

Tempat tinggal baru Jongin sebenarnya tidak terlalu luas, dan hanya terdiri dari satu lantai saja. Tapi jangan salah. Tempat itu sangatlah mewah karena berada di gedung apartemen yang mewah.

Di tempat itu tidak terlalu banyak ruangan. Ayahnya menjelaskan padanya bahwa di apartemennya hanya ada 2 kamar tidur dengan fasilitas kamar mandi dalam, 1 dapur, 1 ruang tamu, 1 ruang tengah, dan 1 ruang belajar. Tapi setiap ruangan yang ada di tempat itu terbilang luas, tidak seperti ruangan di apartemen kelas rendahan.

Jongin membuka satu kain putih penutup sebuah benda di depannya, dan ia menemukan sofa berwarna hitam yang mewah dan elegan. Pemuda itu memilih untuk beralih ke bagian lain ruangan, dan ia kembali membuka satu kain putih yang menutupi sebuah kabinet rendah yang menempel dengan tembok. Jongin sempat terbatuk karena banyaknya debu yang berterbangan dari kain yang ia angkat.

Setelah batuknya reda, Jongin mengamati bagian atas kabinet yang tingginya hanya mencapai pinggangnya itu. Di atas kabinet itu rupanya ada beberapa bingkai foto. Mungkin ada sekitar lima bingkai foto yang tergeletak di atas kabinet itu. Barangkali bingkai-bingkai itu sengaja diletakkan dalam posisi itu supaya lebih mudah ditutup dengan kain putih.

Foto-foto yang ada dalam bingkai-bingkai itu adalah foto-foto ayahnya semasa muda. Ada foto ayahnya saat acara kelulusan sekolah menengah, lalu ada pula foto ayahnya bersama teman-temannya, dan ada juga foto ayahnya dengan pamannya.

Tapi bukan foto-foto itu yang menyita atensi Jongin. Ada satu foto yang merenggut perhatian pemuda dengan bibir tebal itu. Satu foto itu tergeletak agak jauh dari foto-foto lainnya, dan keadaan bingkainya sudah tak bisa dikatakan baik. Bingkai itu rusak dan kacanya juga pecah tak berbentuk. Secara perlahan Jongin mengambil bingkai foto itu dan mengamatinya. Ternyata itu adalah foto ayahnya bersama dengan kakek dan neneknya yang kini sudah meninggal. Dalam foto itu, Joonmyeon tersenyum formal di tengah dua orang tuanya.

Kenapa bingkai foto itu rusak? Mungkinkah bingkai itu terjatuh dari atas kabinet? Itu mungkin saja.

 _Sret._ Tiba-tiba Jongin merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak dengan cepat di belakangnya. Pemuda itu secara refleks kembali meletakkan foto di tangannya ke atas kabinet, lalu membalik badannya.

Nihil. Jongin tidak melihat apapun. Ia kembali mengamati sekitar, dan ia kembali tidak menemukan apapun.

"Apa ada orang disini?" suara Jongin terdengar lantang. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa tak ada pencuri ataupun perampok di apartemennya.

Tak ada sahutan ataupun jawaban untuk pertanyaan Jongin. Mata elang pemuda itu tiba-tiba terarah pada sebuah pintu berwarna hitam pekat yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak.

Jongin mengerutkan dahi, kemudian secara pelan ia menapak mendekati pintu itu. Baru saja pria itu ingin menyentuh kenop pintu, ucapan ayahnya terngiang di otaknya...

 _"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan berani membuka pintu ruangan yang berwarna hitam di apartemen barumu."_

Jongin lantas kembali menurunkan tangannya yang tadi sempat melayang di udara. Ia tidak tahu kenapa secara khusus ayahnya memberinya sebuah peringatan seperti itu. Memangnya yang ada di depannya itu ruangan apa? Kenapa ayahnya harus memberinya peringatan seperti itu?

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Jongin adalah anak yang penurut. Ia pada akhirnya berjalan menjauhi pintu hitam itu, dan ia kembali memandang sekitar. Pemuda itu lalu menghela nafas lelah. Apartemen barunya terlihat seperti gudang karena terlalu lama tidak ditempati. Tidak mungkin ia bisa membersihkan semuanya sendirian dan dalam waktu singkat. Tidak mungkin ia bisa menempati apartemen barunya itu untuk malam ini.

Akhirnya Jongin menyerah. Pemuda tinggi itu meraih ponsel di sakunya, kemudian menghubungi seseorang. "Paman, bisakah kau menjemputku lagi di apartemenku?"

Selama bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang di telepon, Jongin merasa tidak tenang. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasinya. Ia kembali mencari-cari di seluruh sudut ruangan, tapi ia tak menemukan apapun. Ada sedikit rasa takut yang menyusup di benaknya.

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah akhirnya datang menghampiri. Jongin saat ini berada di kampus barunya. Ia sampai di tempat itu dengan diantar oleh sopir keluarganya.

Kemarin sore, sopir itu pula yang menjemput Jongin di apartemennya. Tadi malam Jongin tidur di rumah orang tuanya karena tidak mungkin ia tidur di apartemennya yang masih sangat berantakan. Rencananya, baru hari ini apartemen itu akan dibersihkan oleh beberapa pelayan suruhan ayahnya.

Tapi sebenarnya Jongin merasa ada yang ganjil di apartemen barunya itu. Ia kemarin merasa ada orang lain yang berada disana, padahal matanya tak melihat ada orang lain selain dirinya. Mungkinkah Jongin berhalusinasi? Barangkali putra tunggal Kim Joonmyeon itu masih _jet lag_ setelah perjalanan jauh dari China—walaupun itu sudah beberapa hari yang lalu.

Di koridor kampusnya ia bertemu dengan Sehun, teman lamanya di sekolah menengah saat ia berada di China. Sehun adalah orang Korea, tapi menempuh pendidikan jenjang sekolah menengah di China. Barulah setelah lulus sekolah menengah, pemuda berkulit putih itu kembali ke Korea untuk melanjutkan studi di perguruan tinggi.

Meskipun sempat terpisah oleh batas negara, Jongin dan Sehun tetap berkomunikasi. Itulah mengapa Jongin akhirnya memilih untuk pindah ke universitas yang sama dengan teman lamanya itu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, _Buddy."_ Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

Jongin membalas pelukan itu dan menepuk-nepuk punggung lebar Sehun. "Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu. Kuharap kau bersedia menjadi _tour guide_ -ku selama di Korea. Aku buta arah, kau tahu?"

"Kau bisa memakai kompas, _Man."_ Sambil sedikit terkekeh Sehun melepas pelukannya. "Sebaiknya kita cepat masuk kelas. Hari ini akan menyenangkan."

Dua pemuda tampan itu lalu mulai berjalan menyusuri koridor. Tangan Sehun dengan nyaman bertengger di pundak Jongin.

"Kenapa hari ini akan menyenangkan? Apa yang akan terjadi hari ini?"

"Kau penasaran, huh?"

"Oh, ayolah. Kau tahu betul kalau aku ini sangat gampang merasa penasaran!"

Lagi-lagi Sehun terkekeh ringan mendengar rengekan Jongin. Pemuda pemilik marga Oh itu memang sangat senang menggoda teman lamanya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku menyerah, Kim." Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya, lalu kembali bicara, "Beredar rumor bahwa hari ini Dosen Wu akan memberi kita sebuah tugas baru."

Perkataan Sehun membuat Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Lalu apa yang menarik dari hal itu? Bukankah tugas seharusnya menjadi hal yang merepotkan?"

"Kau terlalu cepat menyimpulkan, Jongin. Dosen Wu adalah dosen yang menarik. Beliau memiliki latar belakang Psikologi, dan cara beliau mengajar selalu membuatku senang."

Jongin lagi-lagi merasa bingung. Untuk apa dosen Psikologi mengajar di Jurusan _Modern Dance_? Oh, ya. Sekedar informasi, Jongin mengambil jurusan _Modern Dance_ di universitas. Kegemaran dan bakat menarinya lah yang mendorongnya memilih jurusan itu. Saat di China ia juga memilih jurusan yang sama.

"Masalah kejiwaan juga penting di jurusan kita, Jongin." Sehun tampaknya mengerti arti ekspresi Jongin sehingga pemuda itu kembali menjelaskan. "Menari adalah cara kita untuk mengekspresikan perasaan, dan perasaan itu berasal dari bagian terdalam jiwa kita. Tentu saja psikologi berperan penting disini, 'kan?"

"Oke, aku paham sekarang," Jongin menimpali. "Tapi tugas seperti apa yang akan diberikan oleh Dosen Wu sampai-sampai kau merasa sangat senang?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan kawan karibnya itu. "Kudengar, kita akan diberi tugas untuk membuat sebuah _dance performance_ berkolaborasi dengan satu siswa dari sekolah _dance._ Satu mahasiswa bekerjasama dengan satu siswa. Kita akan belajar untuk membagi perasaan kita dengan siswa itu. Bukankah itu menarik? Kita akan mendapatkan pengalaman baru!"

Jongin mengerjap polos. Apanya yang menarik dari tugas itu?

"Kita yang memilih siswanya, atau siswanya sudah ditentukan oleh Dosen Wu?" Meskipun tidak terlalu mengerti, Jongin akhirnya menanggapi ucapan Sehun.

Sehun berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu pasti tentang semua yang ia ungkapkan pada Jongin. Ia hanya mendengar dari kakak tingkatnya saja bahwa setiap tahun Dosen Wu akan memberikan tugas itu pada mahasiswanya.

"Sepertinya Dosen Wu yang menentukan siswa-siswa yang akan berkolaborasi dengan setiap mahasiswa. Tapi masalahnya adalah..." Sehun menjeda ucapannya, dan itu membuat Jongin menunggu dengan penuh antisipasi. "Masalahnya adalah, kita akan berkolaborasi dengan siswa yang ber- _gender_ sama dengan kita. Mahasiswa laki-laki berpasangan dengan siswa laki-laki, dan mahasiswa perempuan berpasangan dengan siswa perempuan. Dosen Wu tidak ingin kita terlibat dalam cinta lokasi selama menjalankan proyek itu."

Jongin mengangkat bahu menanggapi penjelasan Sehun. Ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan masalah percintaan. Ia ingin fokus kuliah untuk saat ini. "Lalu, berapa lama kita bisa berlatih dengan _partner_ kita sebelum kita harus tampil di depan Dosen Wu?"

"Sepertinya kita bisa berlatih selama dua bulan dengan _partner_ kita." Sehun kembali tersenyum cerah. "Kabarnya, kita bisa bertemu dengan _partner_ kita satu minggu setelah Dosen Wu mengumumkan tugas itu. Aku sudah tidak sabar!"

Jongin memutar bola matanya. Temannya itu benar-benar aneh. Tadi tampak murung karena mereka tidak akan berpasangan dengan gadis belia, tapi sekarang pemuda berkulit putih itu justru terlihat sumringah dan bersemangat. Benar-benar perubahan ekspresi yang sangat drastis.

* * *

Hari sudah gelap ketika Jongin kembali ke apartemennya. Seharian tadi Sehun mengajaknya berkeliling Seoul supaya Jongin tidak buta arah lagi. Sehun juga mengizinkan Jongin untuk mengemudikan mobilnya supaya Jongin terbiasa dengan jalanan di Seoul. Jongin senang-senang saja dengan hal itu. Semakin cepat ia menghafal seluk beluk Seoul, semakin cepat pula ia bisa memiliki mobil sendiri.

Oh ya, tadi Dosen Wu benar-benar memberi tugas seperti yang diceritakan oleh Sehun tadi pagi. Semuanya sama seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh si pria Oh.

Kembali ke kondisi sekarang. Saat Jongin menapakkan kaki di dalam apartemennya, ia dibuat takjub oleh perubahan kondisi apartemennya. Tempat itu kemarin masih berantakan dan sangat kotor, tapi sekarang sudah bersih tanpa ada debu setitikpun. Para pelayan bekerja dengan sangat keras seharian ini.

Jongin tersenyum puas melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya. Semua barang tertata rapi di tempatnya. Kemarin apartemennya seperti dilingkupi oleh aura suram, tapi sekarang auranya sudah berubah total. Ia merasa lebih nyaman berada di tempat itu sekarang.

Setelah puas berkeliling di ruang tamu, ruang tengah, ruang belajar, dan juga dapur, Jongin akhirnya melangkah menuju kamar tidurnya. Senyumnya kembali terkembang saat melihat kondisi kamar itu. Warna abu-abu muda mendominasi tempat itu. Semua terlihat sempurna. Tempat tidur _queen size_ berada di samping jendela, lemari pakaian berukuran besar terletak tak jauh dari pintu kamar mandi, dan satu set sofa tertata di depan televisi LED. Lalu jangan lupakan pula keberadaan cermin besar di samping lemari yang menyebabkan ruangan itu semakin berkesan luas. Di kamar itu juga tergantung beberapa lukisan dan juga foto Jongin yang sepertinya dipilih sendiri oleh ibunya. Semua barang benar-benar tertata rapi di tempatnya, dan itu membuat Jongin senang.

Setelah puas menikmati suasana kamar barunya, Jongin akhirnya beranjak mendekati lemari pakaian, dan ia membuka pintu lemari kayu itu. Mata Jongin langsung dimanjakan oleh pakaian-pakaian baru yang tertata rapi di dalam lemari itu. Lagi-lagi Jongin tersenyum puas. Apartemen barunya benar-benar siap huni dan semuanya sempurna.

Setelah mengambil satu kaus lengan pendek, satu celana pendek, dan juga pakaian dalam, Jongin kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia ingin mandi, lalu tidur. Hari ini cukup melelahkan bagi pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu.

Jongin menghabiskan waktu 20 menit untuk mandi. Rambutnya masih basah saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi, jadi ia menggunakan handuk kecil untuk mengeringkannya. Lelaki tinggi itu berjalan menuju cermin, lalu mengeringkan rambutnya sembari bercermin. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Jongin termasuk pria yang suka bercermin. Tapi tak ada yang salah dengan hal itu. Ia tampan, dan ia berhak mengagumi ketampanannya sendiri.

Namun tiba-tiba gerakan tangan Jongin di rambutnya terhenti. Mata pemuda itu membulat sambil terus memandang ke arah cermin. Ia melihat sesuatu di cermin besarnya. Sesuatu itu ada di belakangnya. Cepat-cepat pemuda tampan itu menoleh ke belakang, namun nihil, ia tak melihat apapun di belakangnya.

Jantung Jongin berdegub kencang, tapi pemuda itu memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia kembali menghadap ke arah cermin dan kembali mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, kegiatannya itu kembali terhenti. Mata Jongin kembali melihat sesuatu yang sama di cerminnya. Sesuatu itu terlihat berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya. Jongin memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia pasti hanya berhalusinasi. Ya, itu pasti.

Setelah sudah cukup tenang, pria tampan itu akhirnya kembali membuka matanya, namun ia langsung berteriak keras ketika dari cermin di depannya ia bisa melihat sesosok wanita berbaju putih berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Tepat di belakangnya, sangat dekat dengan punggungnya. Jongin bisa merasakan suhu di belakangnya menurun drastis karena hal itu.

Refleks, Jongin kembali membalik badannya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, tapi ia tak menemukan apapun atau siapapun.

Jantung Jongin masih berdetak tak beraturan, dan tanpa sadar tangannya menggenggam handuknya dengan kuat. Mata lelaki itu tak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di kamarnya. Tak ada orang lain di kamarnya. Hanya ada ia sendiri.

Jongin baru saja akan bernafas lega, tapi ia malah kembali berteriak keras ketika tiba-tiba sesosok wanita muncul tepat di depannya. Refleks, Jongin jatuh terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil terus berteriak histeris. Dua tangannya meremas rambutnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa takutnya. Ia yakin, sosok di depannya bukanlah manusia.

"Siapa kau?" Telinga Jongin menangkap sebuah suara yang terlantun dengan nada dingin.

Jongin sebenarnya enggan untuk membuka mata dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menghadap ke sumber suara, tapi akhirnya ia memberanikan dirinya untuk melakukan dua hal itu. Ia adalah seorang pria, dan ia tak boleh ketakutan seperti wanita.

Begitu matanya sudah terbuka dan kepalanya sudah terdongak ke atas, Jongin langsung bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok misterius yang membuatnya takut. Sosok itu adalah seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna hitam kecoklatan. Rambut hitam kecoklatan itu terurai sampai ke punggung dan terlihat berantakan. Wanita itu mengenakan pakaian putih yang sudah kusam. Warna putih itu tampak bersaing dengan kulit wanita itu yang juga sangat putih hingga terkesan pucat.

Jongin memfokuskan matanya pada wajah wanita itu, dan nafasnya tercekat. Wajah wanita itu sangat menakutkan dengan mata besar yang dikelilingi oleh lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata. Mata itu menatap Jongin dengan sangat dingin, seolah berusaha membekukan Jongin hidup-hidup. Pandangan Jongin jatuh ke bibir si wanita, dan bibir tebal itu terlihat sangat pucat dan kering. Jongin semakin yakin, sosok di depannya bukanlah makhluk hidup.

"Siapa kau?" sang sosok misterius kembali bertanya, namun kali ini sosok itu mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menunjuk pada Jongin.

Jongin melebarkan mata saat melihat kuku wanita itu sangat panjang, tajam, dan kotor.

"S-saya..." Jongin seakan tercekik hingga suaranya sangat sulit untuk keluar. Ia berdeham sebentar, lalu berusaha bicara lagi, "S-saya Jongin. Saya pemilik apartemen ini."

Sang wanita misterius kembali menurunkan tangannya, tapi tatapannya pada Jongin tetap dingin layaknya es. "Kau bukan pemilik apartemen ini," wanita itu kembali bicara.

Jongin mengerutkan dahi mendengar bantahan wanita seram di depannya. Ia masih merasa takut, dan ia merasa heran pada dirinya sendiri yang masih memiliki sisa keberanian untuk berbicara.

"A-apartemen ini dulu milik a-ayah saya, t-tapi sekarang sudah diberikan pa-pada saya."

Sang wanita misterius tampak kaget, dan ia sedikit merundukkan badannya, lalu bertanya lagi, "Siapa nama ayahmu?"

"Nama ayah saya a-adalah Kim Joonmyeon."

Jongin bisa merasakan aura di sekitarnya semakin mencekam begitu ia selesai bicara. Dan ia tak sempat memikirkan apapun lagi ketika tiba-tiba lehernya dicekik dengan kuat oleh si wanita. Kuku-kuku tajam si wanita menusuk kulit leher Jongin, dan Jongin merasa sangat kesakitan.

"Jadi kau adalah anaknya? Kau adalah anak dari lelaki brengsek itu, huh?"

Jongin berusaha melepaskan tangan sang wanita dari lehernya. Tangan wanita itu dingin bagaikan es, dan Jongin seperti tak mampu melepaskan diri dari siksaan wanita itu. Ia juga memikirkan perkataan wanita itu. Kenapa wanita itu menyebut ayahnya sebagai lelaki brengsek? Apa wanita itu mengenal ayahnya?

"Si-siapa Anda? A-apa Anda mengenal a-ayah saya?"

Si wanita menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tadi mencekik Jongin, tapi tangan itu masih bertengger di leher sang pemuda. Wanita itu tampak berpikir keras. Pemuda di depannya tak tahu apa-apa, dan tak seharusnya ia menghabisi orang yang tidak berdosa.

Si wanita mengamati paras Jongin dengan seksama. Sulit dipercaya bahwa lelaki yang sedang ketakutan itu adalah putra Kim Joonmyeon. Wajahnya tidak terlalu mirip dengan Joonmyeon. Satu-satunya yang mirip dengan Joonmyeon hanyalah warna dan model rambutnya.

"Kau harus mengungkap semuanya..." wanita itu bicara lagi, dan tangannya kembali ia gerakkan untuk mencekik Jongin. "Kau harus bisa mengungkap semuanya. Jika tidak, kau akan mati di tanganku."

Setelah selesai bicara, wanita misterius itu menghilang dari hadapan Jongin. Jongin langsung meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya setelah lehernya terbebas dari cekikan wanita itu. Jongin meraba lehernya, dan jemarinya menemukan darah di lehernya. Itu adalah darahnya sendiri. Lehernya luka karena kuku tajam hantu wanita tadi. Hantu itu tidak main-main. Ia benar-benar akan membunuh Jongin jika keinginannya tidak dituruti.

Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Jongin? Ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa wanita itu, dan apa hubungan wanita itu dengan ayahnya. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa wanita itu terlihat sangat membenci ayahnya. Apa salah ayahnya sehingga wanita itu sangat membencinya? Bagaimana caranya mengungkap semuanya? Pada siapa ia harus bertanya? Seharusnya ia bisa bertanya langsung pada ayahnya, tapi ia tahu bahwa itu percuma saja. Ayahnya adalah orang yang tertutup dan tak pernah mau bicara pada Jongin mengenai hal pribadi.

Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya pada ibunya. Dengan gontai, pria itu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati meja nakas untuk meraih ponselnya. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia menghubungi ibunya.

 _"Ada apa, Jongin?"_ nada bicara ibunya terdengar datar seperti biasa. Jongin tahu, ibunya tidak pernah menyayanginya, sama seperti ayahnya. Meskipun ia tidak pernah tahu apa alasan di balik semuanya.

"Ibu, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," Jongin bicara dengan sopan dan hati-hati. "Aku ingin bertanya tentang ayah," sambungnya.  
Hening sesaat setelah Jongin mengungkapkan tujuannya menelepon ibunya.

 _"Lebih baik kau bertanya langsung pada ayahmu."_

"Tidak, Ibu! Ayah tidak pernah mau bicara banyak denganku kalau tidak karena terpaksa. Kumohon, Ibu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal saja."

Kembali keheningan mendera, sebelum akhirnya sang ibu bertanya, _"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"_

Jongin menghela nafas lega sebelum bicara, "Aku ingin bertanya tentang masa lalu ayah. Apakah...Ayah memiliki musuh di masa lalu?"

 _"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Jongin? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?"_

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, Ibu. Apa ada orang yang membenci ayah? Apa ayah pernah melakukan kesalahan besar sampai-sampai ia dibenci oleh seseorang?"

 _"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya, Jongin. Aku akan menutup teleponnya."_

"Tidak, Ibu! Jangan tutup tele—"

 _Tut tut tut._

Jongin menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas ranjang dengan kasar setelah sambungan teleponnya diputus secara sepihak oleh Yixing, ibunya. Ia tahu, orang tuanya tidak akan memberinya jawaban apapun. Ia harus segera mencari jawaban sendiri. Jika tidak, hidupnya di apartemen ini tidak akan tenang karena nyawanya terancam.

* * *

Pagi ini Sehun sudah berada di apartemen Jongin. Jongin menghubungi Sehun untuk datang, dan kini dua pemuda itu duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Apa yang membuatmu memintaku datang pagi-pagi begini? Jadwal kuliah kita masih beberapa jam lagi, Jongin!" Sehun mengeluh kesal.

Tapi Jongin tak terpengaruh oleh kekesalan Sehun. Lelaki itu terlihat tidak fokus, wajahnya pucat, dan ia memiliki kantung mata karena semalam ia tak bisa tidur. Ia terus dihantui oleh rasa takutnya sendiri meskipun hantu wanita itu tidak muncul lagi setelah memberi ancaman.

"Apa kau percaya bahwa hantu itu ada?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir tebal Jongin.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu balas bertanya, "Kau memintaku datang pagi-pagi hanya untuk bertanya tentang hantu? _Wow,_ kau benar-benar teman yang baik."

"Aku serius, Sehun!" Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, lalu ia menurunkan kerah _sweater_ bermodel _turtle-neck_ yang sejak tadi ia kenakan. "Kau lihat ini? Ini bukti bahwa hantu benar-benar ada!"

Sehun sedikit mendekat ke arah Jongin untuk mengobservasi bekas luka di leher temannya itu, lalu ia kembali ke posisi sebelumnya dan bertanya, "Kenapa lehermu terluka seperti itu? Kau mencekik dirimu sendiri?"

"Sehun!" tanpa sadar Jongin membentak teman dekatnya. "Aku bukan seorang masokis yang dengan suka rela menyakiti diriku sendiri! Tadi malam aku dicekik oleh hantu wanita, dan kau harus percaya padaku!"

Sehun tidak bereaksi. Ia hanya mengerjap polos ke arah Jongin. Pemuda itu sepertinya belum percaya pada cerita temannya.

Jongin menggeram marah, lalu menarik tangan Sehun menuju kamarnya. Ia menyeret Sehun hingga ke depan cermin besar di kamarnya.

"Hantu itu muncul disini! Aku sedang bercermin, dan hantu itu tiba-tiba muncul, lalu berakhir dengan ia mencekikku. Kau harus percaya, Sehun!"

Sehun tetap tak bereaksi. Pemuda berkulit putih itu justru mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kamar Jongin. "Tidak ada apapun disini, Jongin. Kau pasti hanya berhalusinasi."

Jongin semakin menggeram kesal, lalu dengan penuh emosi ia kembali menyeret lengan Sehun keluar dari kamarnya. Jongin terus menyeret Sehun melewati ruang tengah dan ruang tamu, lalu mendorong Sehun keluar dari apartemennya. Terakhir, ia membanting pintu apartemennya dengan keras di depan wajah Sehun.

Jongin kembali mengacak kasar rambutnya, lalu berjalan ke ruang tengah. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan kesal di atas sofa.

"Sehun bodoh! Kenapa ia tidak percaya padaku?"

"Kenapa ia harus percaya padamu?"

Jongin tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba ada suara lain yang muncul di ruang tengah. Ia mendongak, dan langsung melihat sang hantu berdiri tenang di dekat televisi.

"KAU!" Jongin menanggalkan formalitas dan kesopanan. Ia berdiri dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah sang hantu. "Kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang? Kenapa kau tidak muncul saat Sehun disini?"

Tanpa sadar, ketakutan Jongin terhadap sang hantu tiba-tiba menghilang. Sepertinya, amarahnya telah mengalahkan rasa takutnya.

Di sisi lain, sang hantu tetap tenang, dan dengan secepat kilat hantu itu berpindah posisi menjadi tepat di depan Jongin. Pemuda itu kaget dan takut bukan main sehingga ia jatuh terduduk di sofa. Rasa takut Jongin telah kembali.

"Untuk apa orang lain tahu tentangku? Kau hanya harus mengungkap semuanya tanpa perlu diketahui oleh orang lain. Kau tak bisa melakukan hal itu?"

"A-aku..." Jongin tergagap. "B-bagaimana aku bisa mengungkap semuanya jika aku tak tahu apapun?"

Sang hantu wanita tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Hantu itu justru merundukkan tubuhnya dan menggunakan jari telunjuknya yang berkuku panjang untuk mengangkat dagu Jongin.

Jarak wajah dua makhluk berbeda dunia itu kini sangat dekat. Jongin bisa melihat dengan jelas rupa hantu yang semalam mencekiknya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal mencekik, Jongin tanpa sengaja melihat bekas luka di leher hantu itu. Bekas luka itu...seperti bekas cekikan. Apakah hantu itu dulu mati karena seseorang mencekiknya?

"Aku sudah menunggu selama 21 tahun, dan aku tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi. Kau harus mengungkapkan semuanya dengan cepat, atau aku akan membunuhmu di tempat ini."

Lagi-lagi sosok hantu itu menghilang setelah selesai memberikan ancaman untuk Jongin. Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia tak sadar jika sejak tadi ia menahan nafas karena rasa takutnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Bagaimana ia bisa mengungkap semuanya? Hantu itu sudah menunggu selama 21 tahun, katanya? Jadi, hantu itu menunggu semuanya terungkap bahkan sejak Jongin belum lahir ke dunia. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada periode itu? Bukankah 21 tahun yang lalu orang tuanya menikah? Hal apa yang terjadi selain peristiwa penting itu?

* * *

Hari kembali berganti, dan kondisi fisik Jongin semakin buruk. Ia tidak nafsu makan dan kurang istirahat, dan semua itu berdampak pada fisik pemuda itu.

Hantu wanita itu terus membuat Jongin takut dengan ancaman-ancamannya dan juga dengan kemunculannya yang selalu tiba-tiba. Rasanya Jongin tak akan bisa terbiasa hidup bersama dengan hantu di apartemennya.

Hari ini Jongin pergi ke suatu tempat. Tadi pagi tiba-tiba sopir keluarganya datang menemuinya untuk mengantarkan sebuah mobil baru. Ayahnya rupanya sudah cukup percaya pada Jongin untuk memiliki mobil sendiri di Korea.

Jongin tentu saja senang karena mendapat mobil baru. Tapi sesungguhnya rasa senangnya itu masih kalah besar jika dibandingkan dengan rasa gelisah, takut, dan penasaran yang bercampur menjadi satu. Karena perasaan tidak mengenakkan itulah akhirnya Jongin akan mulai mencari informasi pagi ini, dan ia tahu siapa yang bisa menjadi informannya.

Ia akan menuju ke rumah seseorang yang bisa memberinya informasi itu. Terimakasih pada teknologi jaman sekarang yang memudahkan Jongin dalam hal mencari alamat.

Dan disinilah Jongin sekarang, berada di sebuah rumah yang baru pertama ia kunjungi, tepatnya berada di bagian ruang tamu.

"Senang sekali akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan keponakanku di Korea," seorang pria dewasa membuka perbincangan. Ia adalah Kim Jongdae, adik kandung Joonmyeon, yang berarti merupakan paman Jongin.

"Saya juga senang, Paman," Jongin menimpali dengan sopan.

Jongdae tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk punggung keponakannya. "Kau masih saja sopan seperti biasa. Kalau tidak salah, kita terakhir kali bertemu satu tahun lalu saat aku berkunjung ke China, 'kan?" Jongin mengangguk singkat, dan pamannya bicara lagi, "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa kau datang hanya untuk berkunjung? Bibi dan sepupumu sedang tidak ada di rumah, sayangnya."

"Sebenarnya kedatangan saya kesini bertujuan untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada Paman," jawab Jongin.

Jongdae mengerutkan kening, lalu bertanya lagi, "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Apa kau memiliki masalah? Kau terlihat lebih kurus dan pucat."

"Saya baik-baik saja, Paman." Jongin tersenyum kikuk. "Saya ingin bertanya tentang ayah saya. Paman dan ayah memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat, jadi pasti Paman tahu banyak hal tentang ayah."

Jongdae terdiam. Jika sejak tadi wajahnya tampak berbinar cerah, maka saat ini wajahnya justru terlihat gugup. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan tentang ayahmu, Jongin?"

Jongin rupanya menyadari perubahan ekspresi pamannya, tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. "Apa ayah saya pernah melakukan kesalahan besar di masa lalu, Paman?"

Mata Jongdae membulat sempurna. Ia kaget karena keponakannya tiba-tiba menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak terduga.

Cukup lama ruangan itu didera keheningan, dan Jongin tahu kalau pamannya menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Paman..." lelaki muda itu memanggil Jongdae, dan pamannya itu menoleh lemah. "Tolong jelaskan padaku tentang yang sebenarnya. Ayah dan ibuku selalu tertutup padaku. Aku seperti seorang anak yang tidak pernah diharapkan oleh mereka. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Jongdae memandang Jongin dengan sendu. Keponakannya itu terlihat sangat sedih, bahkan matanya berkaca-kaca. Jongin selama ini memang menjadi korban dari semuanya. Ia tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya karena kesalahan para orang dewasa.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulai bercerita dari mana, Jongin. Tapi kurasa terlebih dahulu kau harus tahu satu hal. Orang tuamu menikah bukan karena cinta, Jongin. Mereka menikah karena perjodohan. Itulah sebabnya kau tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari mereka."

Jongin melebarkan matanya. Ia tak pernah tahu tentang latar belakang pernikahan orang tuanya. Selama ini ia tahu bahwa orang tuanya memang tidak hidup dengan harmonis, tapi ia baru tahu kalau semua itu disebabkan oleh latar belakang pernikahan mereka.

"Ibumu sebenarnya mencintai ayahmu, tapi ayahmu justru membenci ibumu, apalagi setelah kau lahir dan ia tidak bisa menceraikan ibumu. Ibumu pun akhirnya tidak menyayangimu lagi karena ia berpikir bahwa kehadiranmu membuat ayahmu semakin membencinya."

"Jadi, sejak awal ayah membenci ibu? Tapi kenapa?"

"Itu karena sebenarnya ayahmu dulu memiliki seorang kekasih yang sangat ia cintai, dan beliau tidak mau menikah dengan ibumu."

"A-ayah memiliki seorang kekasih sebelum menikah dengan ibu? Si-siapa kekasih ayah?"

Jongdae tak langsung menjawab. Lelaki dengan bentuk wajah sedikit kotak itu terlihat menerawang jauh. Mengingat kembali kisah kakaknya membuat hatinya sedih.

"Kekasih ayahmu bernama Do Kyungsoo, sahabat dekatku sejak di sekolah menengah. Aku yang mengenalkan mereka berdua, dan ternyata mereka saling jatuh cinta. Sayangnya, Kyungsoo berasal dari keluarga miskin, dan mendiang kakekmu menentang hubungan ayahmu dengan Kyungsoo. Mendiang kakekmu malah langsung menjodohkan ayahmu dengan ibumu, putri tunggal seorang bangsawan China."

Jongin terkesiap. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah tahu tentang masa lalu ayahnya. Keluarganya begitu tertutup, terutama ayahnya. Ayahnya sama sekali tidak pernah bercerita mengenai masalah pribadinya.

"Lalu, dimana wanita yang bernama Kyungsoo itu sekarang? Apa ia masih menjalin hubungan dengan ayah?"

Jongdae terlihat semakin sedih setelah mendengar pertanyaan keponakannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dan sepertinya ia tak sanggup menceritakan segalanya.

Jongin melihat perubahan raut wajah pamannya, dan hatinya semakin penasaran. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa semuanya menjadi begitu penuh misteri?

Jongdae akhirnya menghela nafas berat, lalu berkata, "Sepertinya aku memang harus menceritakan semuanya padamu, Jongin..."

 _21 years ago_

 _January, 12_

 _"Oppa, apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku berkunjung ke apartemenmu?" seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam kecoklatan bertanya pada pria di sampingnya yang menggenggam tangannya._

 _Si pria menoleh, lalu tersenyum teduh. "Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Apa yang kau takutkan, hm? Kita tidak akan melakukan apapun di apartemenku. Aku hanya ingin kau melihat tempat tinggalku. Itu saja."_

 _"Aku takut, Oppa..." si gadis berucap pelan. "Ayah Oppa sangat membenciku. Beliau akan marah kalau tahu aku berkunjung ke apartemen Oppa."_

 _"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, Sayang." Si pria mengusak rambut kekasihnya dengan gemas. "Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Nah, kita sampai!" Si gadis menatap pintu kayu di depannya, tepatnya matanya terfokus pada empat angka yang tertempel di pintu itu. Si pria menyadari hal itu, dan ia bicara lagi, "Aku memilih nomor kamar yang sesuai dengan tanggal lahirmu. Sesuai dengan hari ini, hari ulang tahunmu."_

 _Si gadis tersenyum malu-malu, rona merah merayapi pipi gemuknya. "Kau membuatku malu, Oppa."_

 _Si pria tertawa sebentar, lalu membuka pintu apartemennya. Pria itu mempersilahkan kekasihnya masuk lebih dulu, kemudian ia menyusul masuk. Pasangan kekasih itu lalu melepas alas kaki mereka, dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu._

 _"Kita ke kamarku," si pria tiba-tiba bicara saat kekasihnya baru akan duduk di sofa ruang tamu._

 _"Kenapa harus ke kamar Oppa?" si gadis bertanya dengan raut bingung._

 _Si pria mendekati gadisnya, lalu dengan lembut menggandeng tangan gadisnya menuju kamar._

 _Begitu sampai di kamar, si pria mendudukkan kekasihnya di tepi ranjang, dan pria itu berlutut di depannya. "Aku belum memberimu hadiah ulang tahun, Sayang," ujar pria itu._

 _"Oppa tidak perlu memberiku hadiah. Asalkan Oppa selalu di sisiku, itu akan menjadi hadiah terindah bagiku."_

 _Si pria tersenyum, tapi tampak kesedihan di mata pria itu. Ia lantas menggerakkan tangannya ke saku kemejanya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam saku itu. Ternyata benda itu adalah sebuah kalung berlian dengan liontin berbentuk bintang berkilauan._

 _Pria itu kemudian memakaikan kalung mahal itu di leher jenjang kekasihnya. "Jadilah bintang yang akan tetap bersinar meskipun tanpa benda langit yang lain. Jadilah kekasihku yang akan tetap bersinar meskipun tanpa aku."_

 _Si gadis terperanjat. Ia menatap kekasihnya dengan ekspresi kaget. "A-apa maksudmu, Oppa?"_

 _"Kita tidak akan bisa bersatu, Kyungsoo." Si pria menunduk lemas. Tak sanggup menatap wajah cantik kekasihnya yang sudah mengisi hatinya selama hampir empat tahun itu._

 _"Oppa..." Kyungsoo memanggil, namun kekasihnya tidak menyahut. "A-apa Oppa akan meninggalkanku?"_

 _Mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya, si pria kembali mendongak. "Aku tidak akan mampu meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak akan mampu melihatmu hidup dengan pria lain selain aku. Jadi, aku akan melakukan ini..."_

 _Tanpa aba-aba, si pria tiba-tiba bangkit untuk mencekik leher kekasihnya. Tubuh Kyungsoo langsung rebah di atas ranjang. Gadis itu berusaha memberontak, tapi semua percuma. Tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan tenaga sang kekasih._

 _"Kau harus mati, Kyungsoo. Tidak ada orang lain yang boleh memilikimu. Kau hanya milikku."_

 _Egois. Itulah kata yang mampu menggambarkan sifat sang pria. Cinta mereka terhalang restu orang tua, dan ia tidak rela jika kekasihnya jatuh ke pelukan pria lain._

 _Pria itu terus mencekik leher kekasihnya tanpa ampun. Hingga akhirnya, nafas Kyungsoo terhenti setelah ia mengucapkan kata terakhirnya..._

 _"J-Joonmyeon O-oppa..."_

Jongin mematung di atas sofa yang ia duduki. Tubuhnya seakan tak bisa digerakkan, lidahnya kelu untuk merangkai kata.

Di hadapannya, Jongdae berlinang air mata setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya. Pasti sangat berat dan sulit karena harus bercerita mengenai sesuatu yang sangat menyayat hati.

"J-jadi...Ayah telah membunuh kekasihnya sendiri?" tanya Jongin dengan suara lirih. Jongdae mengangguk lemah menjawab pertanyaan keponakannya. "T-tapi kenapa ayah tidak dipenjara? Apa keluarga Kyungsoo tidak menuntut ayah?"

Jongdae menghela nafas, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, "Ayahmu merahasiakan semuanya, Jongin. Hanya aku yang tahu tentang semuanya. Orang tua Kyungsoo tidak tahu apapun. Mereka hanya tahu kalau Kyungsoo menghilang. Mereka berusaha mencari, tapi mereka tak pernah menemukan Kyungsoo."

"Kenapa Paman menyimpan rahasia gelap itu? Kenapa Paman tidak melaporkan ayah ke polisi?"

"Ayahmu bercerita padaku sambil menangis. Ia menyesal, Jongin. Ia juga sedih dan merasa bersalah. Ia memohon padaku untuk tetap merahasiakan semuanya. Aku tidak tega melihat ayahmu seperti itu."

"Tapi tetap saja ayah adalah seorang pembunuh, Paman!"

"Ayahmu juga merasa terbebani, Jongin. Beberapa hari setelah membunuh Kyungsoo, ayahmu langsung dinikahkan dengan ibumu oleh mendiang kakekmu yang sangat egois itu. Aku tidak ingin hidup ayahmu menjadi berantakan. Aku juga yang meminta ayahmu untuk meninggalkan Korea dan melupakan semuanya."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ternyata itu alasan kenapa keluarga kecilnya pindah ke China. Semuanya berantakan karena mendiang kakeknya yang mengacaukan hidup Joonmyeon. Mungkin bingkai foto rusak yang Jongin temukan tempo hari memang sengaja dihancurkan oleh Joonmyeon karena ia marah pada orang tuanya.

Semuanya sulit dipercaya. Ternyata ayahnya adalah seorang pembunuh, dan yang dibunuh adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Ayahnya itu psikopat atau apa?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan jasad Kyungsoo? Apa ayah menyembunyikan jasad Kyungsoo?"

"Ayahmu tidak bercerita padaku tentang dimana ia menyembunyikan jasad Kyungsoo."

Jongin terdiam lagi. Ayahnya terlalu banyak menyembunyikan rahasia terkait dengan masa lalunya, dan semua itu benar-benar mengejutkannya.

Secara tiba-tiba Jongin teringat sesuatu, dan ia bicara lagi, "Paman, apakah Paman memiliki foto wanita bernama Kyungsoo itu?"

Jongdae berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. Pria dewasa itu lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar.

Tak berselang lama, Jongdae kembali lagi ke ruang tamu dengan membawa satu lembar foto berwarna di tangannya. Lelaki itu menyerahkan foto itu kepada Jongin.

Jongin menerima foto itu, lalu ia mengamati dengan seksama wajah seorang gadis jelita dalam foto itu. _Klik._ Kabel putus yang berada di otaknya seperti baru saja terjalin. Ia mengenali wajah gadis dalam foto itu...

* * *

Jongin kembali ke apartemennya saat hari sudah sore. Ia berdiri lama di depan pintu apartemennya. Memandangi empat angka yang tertempel di pintu itu. Hatinya terkoyak menatap angka yang berjajar rapi itu.

Lelaki itu merasa ragu. Haruskah ia masuk ke dalam apartemennya? Lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah berada di dalam? Ada rasa takut yang bersembunyi dalam batinnya. Selain itu, ada juga rasa bersalah yang bersemayam disana.

Tapi Jongin tahu bahwa melarikan diri bukanlah solusi. Masalah ini justru harus segera diselesaikan supaya semuanya terungkap dengan jelas. Atas dasar itu, Jongin akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia dengan pelan memasuki beranda apartemennya, lalu melepas sepatunya. Ia lalu memandang ke sekitar, melakukan langkah antisipasi kalau-kalau si hantu tiba-tiba muncul dan mengagetkannya seperti biasa.

Namun hantu itu rupanya tak jua muncul, dan Jongin memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar, lelaki tinggi itu memilih untuk duduk di lantai sambil bersandar di tepi ranjangnya. Lelaki itu menekuk lututnya, meletakkan tangannya di atas lutut, lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas tangan yang terlipat itu. Lelah, Jongin merasa lelah.

"Kau sudah tahu tentang semuanya?" suara yang belakangan ini tak asing di telinga Jongin tiba-tiba muncul, membuat si pria mengangkat kepalanya. Di hadapannya, si hantu wanita berdiri dengan tenang.

Melihat sosok hantu itu membuat dada Jongin sakit. Ayahnya lah yang mencabut nyawa yang dulu pernah dimiliki sang hantu.

"Kau...adalah Do Kyungsoo?" Jongin bertanya lemah.

Bukannya menjawab, si hantu malah balas bertanya, "Jadi kau benar-benar sudah tahu?"

Jongin tak menjawab, dan keheningan mendera kamar itu. Jongin baru ingat, ayahnya membunuh Kyungsoo di kamar itu. Hal itu membuat dadanya semakin sesak.

"Maafkan aku..." Jongin kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangan. Perasaan bersalah menggerogoti hatinya.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Bukan kau yang membunuhku, jadi untuk apa kau meminta maaf?" Entah mengapa, kali ini nada bicara Kyungsoo terdengar lebih bersahabat dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya. Ada kesan hangat dalam nada bicaranya itu.

"Kim Joonmyeon adalah ayahku, jadi aku mewakilinya untuk meminta maaf."

"Dan kau berharap aku memaafkan ayahmu setelah kau meminta maaf?" balasan pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo kembali menguarkan aura dingin yang mencekam. Hantu wanita itu sepertinya tidak menyukai perkataan Jongin.

Jongin rupanya menyadari perubahan nada bicara Kyungsoo. Ia selanjutnya kembali bicara dengan lebih hati-hati, "Apa kau sudah tidak mencintai ayahku?"

Di luar dugaan, suara tawa Kyungsoo yang memekakan telinga tiba-tiba terdengar. Menambah kesan seram bagi seorang Kim Jongin.

"Apa kau masih akan mencintai orang yang telah mengakhiri hidupmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya sarkastis.

Jongin kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya menatap Kyungsoo yang hingga kini masih tertawa jahat. Meskipun Kyungsoo tertawa jahat, namun Jongin bisa melihat kesedihan dan luka di wajahnya.

"Apa aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan Bibi? Kau pasti seumuran dengan Paman Jongdae, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo berhenti tertawa, dan balas menatap Jongin. "Kau mengenal Jongdae? Aku setahun lebih muda darinya, kalau kau ingin tahu." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis. "Kau bisa memanggilku _Noona,_ aku meninggal saat usiaku 21 tahun. Aku masih muda."

Jongin balas tersenyum. _"Noona_ terdengar ramah padaku. _Noona_ tidak membenciku?"

"Awalnya aku membencimu karena kau adalah anak dari orang yang telah membunuhku. Terlebih, kau pasti terlahir dari rahim wanita yang dipilih oleh kakekmu—orang yang sangat membenciku. Tapi aku sadar, kau tak tahu apa-apa dalam urusan kami semua."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk semuanya."

"Berhentilah meminta maaf. Kau bahkan tidak tahu apapun."

"Besok aku akan melaporkan ayahku ke kantor polisi."

Hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara lagi setelah Jongin selesai bicara. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan kagetnya. Mata Kyungsoo kini sudah tidak terlalu menakutkan bagi Jongin. Mungkin karena ia sudah sering melihat sosok hantu itu.

"Kau akan melaporkan ayahmu sendiri ke kantor polisi?" tanya Kyungsoo pada akhirnya, dan Jongin mengangguk tanpa suara. "Aku tidak memaksamu untuk melakukannya. Cukup ungkap semuanya, dan aku yang akan mengurus sisanya."

"Bagaimana kau akan mengurus sisanya?"

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri."

Hening. Kembali keheningan menyergap kamar itu. Kyungsoo tidak menatap Jongin, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Aku tetap akan melaporkan ayahku. Beliau harus mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal," Jongin memutuskan. "Tapi sebelumnya, kau tahu dimana ayahku menyembunyikan jasadmu, 'kan? Bisakah kau memberitahuku?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sejenak, kemudian menimpali pertanyaan pemuda itu, "Kau harus mencarinya sendiri. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu."

Jongin tak lagi menimpali. Ia akan mencari jasad Kyungsoo sendiri jika memang si pemilik jasad tidak mau memberitahunya. Lelaki tampan itu akhirnya bangkit dari lantai, lalu naik ke atas ranjang. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang, lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya tanpa suara. Ia seperti sudah kehabisan energi untuk bicara lagi.

Kyungsoo diam-diam memperhatikan seluruh pergerakan Jongin. Ia masih diam sampai Jongin memejamkan matanya, tapi selanjutnya ia bergerak mendekati ranjang Jongin. Hantu wanita itu duduk di tepi ranjang Jongin, memperhatikan Jongin yang terlelap ke alam mimpi.

"Kau berbeda dengan ayahmu..." Kyungsoo berbisik pelan. "Ayahmu adalah orang yang egois dan tak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain, tapi kau justru memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang dengannya. Kau tumbuh dengan baik."

Setelahnya, Kyungsoo menghilang dari dalam kamar Jongin. Ia tak tahu bahwa faktanya Jongin belum benar-benar terlelap. Lelaki itu mendengar semua perkataan Kyungsoo.

* * *

Pagi ini Jongin berpikir keras di kamarnya. Ia bahkan tak peduli bahwa hari ini ia ada jadwal kuliah. Ia ingin cepat-cepat mengungkap semuanya sekaligus menyelesaikan semua masalah. Ia ingin segera melaporkan ayahnya ke kantor polisi, tapi lebih dulu ia harus menemukan dimana jasad Kyungsoo berada. Ia merasa kasihan pada orang tua Kyungsoo karena putri mereka tiba-tiba hilang tanpa jejak selama 21 tahun. Mereka harus tahu bahwa putri mereka telah tiada.

Tapi dimana kira-kira ayahnya menyembunyikan jasad Kyungsoo selama 21 tahun lamanya? Apa ayahnya sudah memakamkan Kyungsoo? Tapi dimana? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu menggelitik pikiran Jongin. Bahkan saat mandi pagi tadi pun ia memikirkan semuanya.

Jika ayahnya memang menyembunyikan jasad Kyungsoo, maka pasti ayahnya memilih tempat yang tidak dijangkau oleh orang lain. Satu tempat yang tidak akan ditemukan oleh orang lain. Dan kalaupun ada orang lain yang berpotensi menemukan tempat itu, ayahnya pasti akan memikirkan cara supaya orang lain itu tidak menemukan jasad Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba saja Jongin teringat sesuatu. Dengan segera pemuda itu bangkit dari ranjang, lalu berlari keluar kamar. Langkah kaki sang pria Kim terhenti di depan pintu hitam yang seharusnya menjadi pintu terlarang untuknya. Tapi justru itu yang membuat Jongin dengan cepat berlari ke tempat itu. Ayahnya melarangnya masuk ke ruangan itu, jadi bisa saja di ruangan itu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

Dengan cepat Jongin meraih kenop pintu, lalu berusaha membuka pintu hitam itu. Sesuai dugaannya, pintu itu terkunci. Pasti ayahnya tak akan membiarkan pintu itu bisa dibuka dengan mudah oleh siapapun. Dan mungkin yang berani melanggar perintah Joonmyeon hanyalah Jongin. Para bawahannya tidak mungkin melanggar perintah itu.

Jongin tidak hilang akal. Ia selanjutnya berusaha untuk mendobrak pintu itu. Tapi usaha itu juga tidak membuahkan hasil dengan mudah. Perlu beberapa kali Jongin membenturkan tubuhnya pada pintu sampai akhirnya pintu itu terbuka.

Nafas Jongin terengah saat ia secara perlahan memasuki ruang rahasia itu. Mata Jongin membulat sempurna saat ia melihat pemandangan di dalam ruangan. Ruangan itu seperti ruangan...pemujaan?

Ya, kesan itu yang didapatkan oleh Jongin. Ruangan itu sama seperti ruangan yang lain, berdebu. Tapi tetap saja, bagi Jongin, ruangan itu tak ubahnya seperti ruang pemujaan.

Seluruh bagian dinding di ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh foto seorang gadis cantik. Foto seorang Do Kyungsoo dalam berbagai pose. Bahkan di salah satu bagian tembok, ada foto Kyungsoo berukuran raksasa, dimana di depannya ada sebuah meja yang di atasnya ada sepasang lilin panjang yang terlihat sudah pernah dinyalakan. Di meja itu juga ada puluhan tangkai bunga mawar merah yang tentunya sudah sangat layu. Di lantai juga terlihat puluhan atau bahkan ratusan tangkai mawar merah yang juga sudah sangat layu. Benar-benar seperti ruang pemujaan. Ruangan milik orang yang sangat terobsesi pada sesuatu—atau mungkin seseorang.

Tapi yang menjadi pusat dari ruangan itu adalah sebuah peti besi besar berbentuk persegi panjang yang dihiasi oleh ukiran indah. Dengan ragu, Jongin melangkah mendekati peti misterius itu. Begitu sudah sampai di dekat peti, Jongin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh peti itu. Saat itulah Jongin melihat sebuah gembok berukuran besar yang mengunci peti itu. Jongin berusaha merusak gembok itu supaya bisa membuka petinya, tapi tak berhasil.

Kira-kira apa isi peti besar itu? Bentuknya terlihat seperti peti mati. Atau mungkin itu memang...

"Ya, jasadku berada di dalam peti itu." Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang Jongin. Membuat Jongin tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat Kyungsoo berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"A-apa? Jasadmu ada di dalam peti ini? M-maksudmu, ayahku selama ini menyembunyikan jasadmu di peti ini?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ya. Ayahmu mengawetkan jasadku dan memasukkannya ke dalam peti itu. Aku tidak tahu pengawet apa yang ia berikan pada jasadku, tapi yang jelas, pengawet itu mampu menghilangkan bau busuk di jasadku itu."

"Kau mengetahui semuanya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghantui orang lain di luar sana dan memberitahu mereka supaya mereka menemukan jasadmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa," Kyungsoo mendesah frustasi. "Aku tidak bisa pergi dari tempat ini karena jasadku masih berada disini. Itu juga yang membuat arwahku masih berada di dunia."

Jongin menghela nafas sedih. Ayahnya benar-benar sudah menyiksa Kyungsoo. Bahkan setelah mati pun, Kyungsoo masih tersiksa.

Tanpa ragu, Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana, lalu menekan beberapa nomor.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Menghubungi polisi. Aku tidak bisa membuka peti ini. Biarkan polisi yang mengurus semuanya."

"Kau yakin akan melakukan hal ini? Bukan hanya ayahmu yang akan hancur, tapi kau juga akan ikut hancur. Nama baik keluargamu akan hancur, dan kau bisa kehilangan semuanya. Biarkan aku sendiri yang menyelesaikan semuanya."

"Keluargaku seharusnya memang sudah hancur sejak lama."

Dan Jongin tanpa ragu langsung menghubungi polisi. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sendu, sebelum akhirnya hantu itu melenyapkan diri dari hadapan Jongin.

* * *

Hari yang baru kembali menghampiri, dan Jongin bisa bernafas sedikit lega. Kemarin ia melapor pada polisi, dan polisi langsung bertindak.

Hal yang pertama polisi lakukan adalah mendatangi apartemen Jongin untuk memeriksa peti misterius yang ditemukan oleh Jongin kemarin. Peti itu selanjutnya dibawa ke kantor polisi untuk diperiksa.

Polisi berhasil membuka peti itu, dan ternyata memang jasad Kyungsoo yang berada di dalamnya. Jasad itu sudah rusak termakan usia meskipun sudah diawetkan. Tapi tetap saja Jongin bisa mengenali kalau jasad itu milik Kyungsoo.

Polisi selanjutnya juga menangkap Joonmyeon untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Joonmyeon belum ditetapkan sebagai tersangka, tapi pria dewasa itu ditahan di kantor polisi untuk menjalani proses interogasi.

Joonmyeon tidak memberontak saat polisi menangkapnya. Barangkali lelaki tampan itu sudah pasrah karena ia memang merasa bersalah.

Jongin sebenarnya juga merasa bersalah pada ayahnya karena ia yang melaporkan ayahnya ke kantor polisi, tapi ia tidak memiliki alternatif lain. Semua kejahatan ayahnya memang harus diungkap.

Keluarga Kyungsoo tentu saja syok berat saat menerima jasad Kyungsoo tadi malam setelah proses otopsi selesai. Keluarga Kyungsoo juga sangat marah pada Joonmyeon dan menuntut hukuman seberat-beratnya untuk pengusaha sukses itu.

Jasad Kyungsoo sudah dimakamkan tadi pagi. Jongin tidak menghadiri pemakaman itu karena ia tak ingin membuat keluarga Do terus teringat pada seorang Kim yang telah menghilangkan nyawa Kyungsoo. Jongin memilih menjauh dari keluarga itu supaya ia tidak terus menorehkan luka.

Jongin saat ini duduk di atas ranjangnya. Sebuah kalung berlian bertengger di tangannya. Itu adalah kalung yang tergantung di leher jasad Kyungsoo. Jongin mengatakan pada pihak polisi dan pihak keluarga Do bahwa itu kalung pemberian Joonmyeon, dan mereka meminta Jongin untuk membawanya saja. Keluarga Do menolak menyimpan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Joonmyeon.

Benar kata Kyungsoo, hidupnya hancur jika ia melaporkan ayahnya ke kantor polisi. Pasalnya, perusahaan ayahnya langsung kolaps begitu publik tahu tentang kejahatan ayahnya itu. Ibunya juga terkena imbas dari terungkapnya kejahatan ayahnya. Jiwanya kini agak terguncang karena semua kasus yang ada, dan terpaksa beliau dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa. Yixing selama ini memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Semua yang terungkap benar-benar mengejutkannya.

"Apa kau menyesal?" Lagi-lagi suara Kyungsoo tiba-tiba muncul dan mengejutkan Jongin. Pemuda itu mendongak, dan ternyata Kyungsoo berdiri di dekat ranjangnya. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, jadi sebaiknya kau tidak menyesal."

Jongin memperhatikan wujud Kyungsoo. Ia merasa Kyungsoo semakin terlihat pucat dan lemah. Lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya semakin jelas, membuat wajah Kyungsoo terlihat bertambah seram. Untungnya Jongin sudah lumayan terbiasa dengan wajah hantu itu.

 _"Noona_ dari mana saja? Sejak kemarin aku tidak melihat _Noona,"_ Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Setelah jasadku dibawa pergi dari sini, aku juga bisa keluar dari apartemen ini. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan satu urusanku. Kau boleh membenciku setelah ini."

"Apa maksud _Noona?_ Urusan apa yang Noona selesaikan?"

"Kim Jongin..." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, Kyungsoo justru memanggil nama lengkap Jongin. Membuat si pemilik nama terkesiap. "Terimakasih karena kau telah membantuku. Kau adalah pria yang baik. Andai saja aku dilahirkan kembali di periode ini, maka aku pasti akan jatuh hati padamu."

Jantung Jongin berdesir aneh karena perkataan Kyungsoo. Cara Kyungsoo menyebut namanya membuatnya merasa hangat, ditambah lagi dengan pengakuan Kyungsoo barusan. Jongin benar-benar merasa aneh.

"Dan itu..." Jari telunjuk Kyungsoo yang berkuku panjang nan tajam menunjuk ke arah kalung yang berada di tangan Jongin. "Aku memberikan kalung itu untukmu. Jadilah bintang yang akan tetap bersinar meskipun tanpa benda langit yang lain. Jadilah pria yang selalu bersinar meskipun tanpa orang tuamu."

 _"Noona..."_

"Kelak, berikan kalung itu pada seseorang yang kau cintai. Jaga orang itu dengan baik, jangan seperti ayahmu. Ingatlah pertemuan singkat kita ini, Jongin. Aku akan selalu mengawasimu."

 _"Noona..."_

"Aku harus pergi. Semua urusanku di dunia sudah selesai."

 _"Noona..."_

"Selamat tinggal, Kim Jongin..."

Belum sempat Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo, sosok hantu itu sudah menghilang dari hadapan Jongin. Sebelumnya Kyungsoo memang sering datang dan pergi dari hadapan Jongin, tapi Jongin yakin bahwa kepergian Kyungsoo kali ini adalah untuk selamanya. Ia baru beberapa hari mengenal Kyungsoo, tapi ia merasa kehilangan saat Kyungsoo pergi.

Tanpa sadar, Jongin meneteskan air matanya. Ia sangat merasa kehilangan. Ada bagian di hatinya yang terasa kosong pasca kepergian Kyungsoo. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa merasa begitu.

Saat Jongin sedang berada dalam kondisi sedihnya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering nyaring, dan membuat pemuda itu sedikit tersentak. Dengan segera lelaki itu meraih ponselnya, kemudian menjawab panggilan masuk yang ternyata dari Jongdae itu.

"Ada apa, Paman?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

 _"Jongin, ada sebuah kabar buruk yang harus aku sampaikan padamu,"_ suara Jongdae di ujung telepon terdengar panik. _"A-ayahmu, Jongin. Ayahmu meninggal di kantor polisi. Ada bekas cekikan di lehernya, padahal ayahmu ditempatkan di sel khusus yang hanya ditempati olehnya seorang diri. Polisi sedang melakukan penyelidikan terkait hal itu."_

 _Duk._ Ponsel Jongin terjatuh ke lantai karena jemarinya tak lagi mampu menopang berat benda persegi panjang itu.

Ayahnya meninggal? Kim Joonmyeon meninggal? Meninggal karena dicekik oleh seseorang? Mungkinkah...mungkinkah Kyungsoo yang melakukannya? Kyungsoo tadi berkata bahwa ia baru saja menyelesaikan urusannya, dan bisa jadi urusan yang dimaksudnya itu adalah sebuah pembalasan dendam. Dan Kyungsoo tadi juga berkata bahwa Jongin boleh membencinya setelah ini. Semua benar-benar saling berhubungan.

Tubuh Jongin terasa sangat lemas. Ia pikir masalah akan selesai begitu saja, tapi ternyata tidak. Hidupnya benar-benar hancur. Ibunya mengalami gangguan jiwa, dan sekarang ayahnya meninggal.

Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang dalam posisi miring. Lelaki menyedihkan itu menekuk lututnya ke atas dan memeluknya. Air mata membanjir di pipinya, tanda bahwa hatinya benar-benar hancur sekarang.

Di saat seperti itu, sang pemuda tampan hanya bisa membisikkan satu kalimat tanya...

 _"Noona,_ apa yang harus kulakukan?"

* * *

Beberapa hari berlalu semenjak Jongin kehilangan banyak hal dalam kehidupannya. Ia pikir semua akan berjalan lebih mudah setelah kejahatan ayahnya terbongkar, tapi ternyata semua jadi lebih sulit.

Beberapa hari yang lalu pemakaman ayahnya dilaksanakan. Kasus tewasnya Joonmyeon sudah ditutup, dan Jongin sendiri yang mengajukan permohonan agar kasus itu tidak diselidiki lebih lanjut. Pasalnya, ia yakin bahwa hantu Kyungsoo yang membunuh ayahnya, dan hal itu tidak akan bisa diungkap dengan logika manusia.

Jongin sekarang kehilangan segalanya, tidak hanya orang tua, tapi juga harta milik ayahnya. Yang kini ia miliki hanyalah apartemen dan mobil saja. Ia benar-benar harus mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu supaya bisa tetap kuliah dan bertahan hidup.

Hari ini rasanya Jongin tidak ingin bangun dan tidur seharian saja. Ia tidak memiliki motivasi untuk bangkit dan memulai hidup baru.  
Saat sedang merasa begitu, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya yang berada di bawah bantal berdering. Membuat lelaki muda itu menggeram marah, tapi langsung meraih benda persegi panjang itu, dan menjawab panggilan yang masuk. Ternyata dari Sehun.

"Apa?"

 _"Jongin, aku mengerti kalau kau masih dalam suasana duka sekarang. Tapi, tak bisakah kau bersikap lebih ramah padaku? Aku akan selalu di sampingmu, Buddy."_

"Kenapa tiba-tiba terdengar romantis? Kau _gay?"_

 _"Tentu saja tidak! Aku masih normal! Aku masih menyukai dada sintal wanita."_

"Tutup mulutmu, dan katakan apa maumu."

 _"Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan apa maumu kalau kau menyuruhku tutup mulut?"_

"SEHUN!"

 _"Oh, oke. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau dini hari tadi Dosen Wu mengirimkan email pada seluruh mahasiswanya. Aku yakin kau belum membuka emailnya, jadi aku meneleponmu."_

"Memangnya apa isi _email_ itu?"

 _"Isinya tentang tugas kita tempo hari. Beliau bilang, siswa yang menjadi partner kita akan datang ke tempat tinggal kita hari ini. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Dosen Wu tahu alamat kita. Mungkin Dosen Wu semacam cenayang."_

"Bodoh! Tentu saja beliau tahu dari data diri kita di kampus!"

 _"Oh ya, kau benar. Tapi, Jongin. Bukankah kau mencantumkan alamat rumah orang tuamu pada data diri mahasiswa? Itu artinya, siswa yang menjadi partner-mu akan datang ke rumah orang tuamu yang sekarang disita oleh bank, 'kan?"_

Tiba-tiba Jongin terdiam. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Dulu saat pendaftaran, Jongin memang menuliskan alamat rumah orang tuanya karena ia belum _fix_ pindah ke apartemen lama ayahnya. Dan sekarang rumah itu disita oleh bank karena masalah finansial perusahaan pasca ayahnya terkena kasus dan akhirnya meninggal. Kasihan juga siswa yang menjadi _partner_ -nya kalau sampai harus datang ke rumah yang disita bank itu.

"Terimakasih informasinya, Sehun. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."

Jongin segera memutus sambungan telepon dengan Sehun, lalu bangkit dari ranjangnya. Cepat-cepat pria bertubuh atletis itu berjalan menuju lemari pakaian, lalu mengambil sebuah kaus lengan pendek dan sebuah celana _jeans._ Setiap malam ia tidur dengan hanya memakai _boxer,_ kalau kalian ingin tahu.

Lelaki bermarga Kim itu segera memakai kaus dan celananya, lalu bergegas keluar dari kamarnya, setelah sebelumnya ia meraih kunci mobil di atas meja nakas.

Jongin akhirnya sampai di pintu depan apartemennya, dan langsung membuka pintu berwarna coklat mengkilap itu. Namun Jongin sontak mundur satu langkah begitu pintu terbuka. Pasalnya, ada seseorang di depan pintu apartemennya. Seseorang itu segera menurunkan tangan kanannya yang melayang di udara—sepertinya ia tadi sedang ingin menekan bel pintu.

Jongin serasa mendapat serangan jantung ketika melihat wajah orang itu. Wajah itu adalah wajah yang belakangan ini sangat familiar baginya. Wajah milik seseorang yang sebenarnya dirindukan olehnya saat ini.

Tak hanya wajahnya yang sama, tapi bentuk tubuhnya juga sangat mirip. Tubuhnya agak pendek, bahunya sempit, dan pinggangnya ramping. Bedanya, sosok di depannya adalah seorang laki-laki. Hal itu yang membuat Jongin sangat kebingungan dan juga kaget.

"Uhm...maaf. A-apa benar ini tempat tinggal Tuan Kim Jongin?"

Bahkan suaranya pun hampir sama. Bedanya, suara itu terdengar sedikit lebih berat. Mungkin karena sosok di hadapannya adalah seorang lelaki.

Jongin tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu, dan si lelaki asing mengerutkan dahi karena bingung. Lelaki muda berambut pendek dan mengenakan seragam sekolah itu kemudian memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati Jongin, lalu mengibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Jongin.

Kaget, Jongin memundurkan tubuhnya. Berusaha menjaga jarak dari sosok yang membuatnya kaget itu. "Kau siapa?" si pria Kim bertanya dengan nada waspada.

"Saya adalah siswa yang akan menjadi _partner_ Anda untuk tugas Dosen Wu. Mohon bimbingannya." Siswa laki-laki itu membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan.

Di sisi lain, Jongin mengerjap bingung. Jadi orang ini yang akan menjadi pasangannya untuk tugas Dosen Wu? Tapi kenapa siswa itu bisa datang ke apartemennya? Bukankah seharusnya ia datang ke rumah orang tuanya?

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu alamatku? Pihak kampus tidak pernah mengetahui alamat apartemenku ini."

Sang siswa laki-laki menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin, sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan lelaki yang lebih tua, "Dosen Wu yang memberikan alamat ini pada saya."

Jongin menatap siswa di depannya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Sepertinya ia tak ingin langsung mempercayai jawaban sang siswa. Memangnya dari mana Dosen Wu tahu alamat apartemennya? Bahkan tahu nomor apartemennya? Polisi yang menangani kasus ayahnya saja sepakat untuk merahasiakan alamat apartemennya dari publik. Jadi dari mana Dosen Wu tahu kalau ia tinggal di apartemen itu?

Tapi Jongin memutuskan untuk menepis pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya penasaran sekaligus harap-harap cemas. Kemiripan siswa di depannya dengan seseorang yang ia kenal menurutnya bukanlah kebetulan semata. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya dengan sedikit terbata, "Si-siapa namamu?"

"Ah, ya. Saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Maafkan saya." Lagi-lagi siswa itu membungkuk sopan pada Jongin. Kemudian siswa itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, "Saya Do Kyungsoo."

Dan jawaban itu membuat kepala Jongin seperti berputar tak terkendali, lalu pria itu akhirnya jatuh terkulai dalam kondisi tidak sadar. Jongin pingsan di depan seorang siswa laki-laki yang bernama Do Kyungsoo.

 **END**

* * *

 **Glad's Note:**

 **Hello~ I'm back setelah satu bulan menghilang dari dunia fanfiction :D**

 **Ide buat nulis FF ini udah lama banget ada di kepalaku, tapi baru sekarang bisa diselesaikan. FF ini aneh banget karena sebenernya aku nggak berbakat nulis horror *atau mungkin aku emang nggak berbakat di semua genre? Haha. Tolong jangan di-bash ya^^ Dan FF ini juga sengaja aku bikin menggantung biar greget. Kkkk~**

 **Oya, aku bakal usahain tiap bulan publish (at least) satu fanfiction. Kalo biasanya kan dalam satu bulan aku bisa publish banyak fanfiction, tapi sekarang cuma bisa publish satu tiap bulan, dan mungkin kebanyakan cuma oneshot. Semoga bisa dimengerti. Hehe.**

 **Dan terimakasih buat yg udah ngasih review di tulisan2ku sebelumnya. Maaf nggak bisa bales satu2 :)**

 **Oke, see you next month! Semoga kalian merindukanku karena aku merindukan kalian xD**

 **With love,**

 **Gladiolus92**


	2. PENGUMUMAN!

This is not an update! :p

Ini cuma pengumuman, bukan update. Hehe..

Dikarenakan mayoritas reader bilang kalo FF ini endingnya menggantung dan butuh sequel, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menulis sequel FF ini, tapi mungkin baru bisa awal bulan depan. Dan sekedar informasi, sequel dari FF ini genre-nya bakal aku bikin beda total dari FF ini. Mungkin masih bakal nyempil aura mistisnya, tapi cuma dikit banget. Aku bakal bikin yang menyegarkan pikiran buat sequelnya :D

Jadi, bersediakan menunggu sampai bulan depan? Kutunggu jawaban kalian~~

With love,

Gladiolus92


End file.
